


This is nonsense, dont read it youll be traumatized

by Inspirent



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirent/pseuds/Inspirent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza will forever be ruined for all who dare read this monstrosity </p>
<p>Also i havent read this since last night since i was on the verge of barfing so please excuse any typos, just assume theyre on purpose like the rest of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is nonsense, dont read it youll be traumatized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubleJinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx/gifts), [Brooklantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklantis/gifts).



Edward was chilling like the coolest motherfucker around, leaning against a tree and almost looking as fuckboyish as Aiden. He was v bored and was hanging out away from his 'friends' (who weren't really his friends, they all hated him except Aiden and Ollie) because he was cool and edgy like that.

Suddenly, Circus came along and was like: "Waddup binch I'm gonna be a fucking asshole and mess with your life for no reason. Also you're a dicknugget lmao why don't I give you a taste of your own medicine??" And then Circus did the thing and suddenly there were two Edwards!!!

"Holy cow." One Edward exclaimed, eyes wide (even though you couldn't tell bc of his glasses) with shock. The other Edward looked very surprised as well, and promptly fell on his ass after losing his balance because he was trying to stop leaning on the tree but he was so shocked that he fell over. Circus ran away laughing and then left this fic forever, probably to go make out with Hector or something.

The two Edwards looked at one another, unsure of what the fuckening they were supposed to do. They easily surmeyesed that they were stuck with one another. Original Edward stood up and brushed himself off, frowning. Copy Edward leaned against the tree. 

"So..." they both said simultaneously at the same time. The Original Quarter-Pounder (tm) Edward continued to talk. "Wanna fuck?" Copy Edward put his hand gayly to his chest and was like: "Binch excuse you I don’t sleep with just anybody." Original Edward snorted. "Lmao we both know that that's a steaming pile of horse shit." He said. "Think about it though, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and we can't just pass it up." 

Copy Edward tapped his chin thoughtfully, thinking the motion made him look smart when really it just made him look like a convauluted douche bag, which he was. "Yeah, I guess you're right, man. We both finally get the chance to bang the hottest guy in the world, an option that wasn't avaliable to us before."

Original Edward nodded. "Hella. So who's taking it up the ass?" He asked casually, adjusting his shitty glasses. Copy Edward pointed at Original Edward. "Well, it's not gonna be me, so..." Original Edward frowned. "Dude I don’t want my ass to be sore forever. You're just like... a figment of this game or some shit, I vote that I fuck your asshole." Copy Edward shrugged. "Yeah I pretty much can't argue with that." He agreed.

Both Edwards stripped to their matching Pepe print boxers and took off their glasses. Their eyes were reallllly pretty. Nobody in the game knew this but Edward was a hot studmuffin when he took his glasses off. Like god daaamn. 

"Glad I got some pizza earlier in some odd and probably interesting story that we're obviously not going to visit in this fic because who cares about plot when yaoi can happen instead." The Original Edward said. Great Value Edward nodded, a serious look on his face. "Man, we'd be fucked if we didn't have pizza on hand."

"Or rather, the opposite." Original Edward ejected. Copy Edward nodded again, wiggling his brows. "Alright, well, let's get this party on the rails." 

Off-Brand Edward pulled out a full pizza from out of Authentic Edward's bag of memeadge. The bag was covered in shitty drawings of Pepe and Dat Boi, and filled with folders upon folders of reaction memes for every situation. Copy Edward felt like he might cry from how fucking beautiful it all was.

"Now is not the time to bask in the glory of the all powerful meme-gods, Edward." Original Edward reminded, opening the pizza box and shoving a piece of shitty pepperoni pizza into his mouth. He nearly choked on the crust as Copy Edward took another slice and began to rub it around on his bare chest, getting greace and sauce everywhere. 

"Like what you see?" He asked lowly, voice breathey. Original Edward simply nodded, swallowing and grabbing Copy Edward and pulling him into a kiss. The other moaned as they're hot bods pressed together.

The Edwards' tongues were locked in a fierse battle for dominance, neither party willing to back down as the taste of pizza flooded their senses. Original Edward eventually won, tongue-fucking his copy like there was no tomorrow. 

"Oh man hold on I have an idea" Copy Edward said, pulling away for oxigen. He leaned in close to the other Edward's ear, exhaled breatheily, and spoke, his gone low and sultry.

"I want you to shove an entire slice of pizza up my ass, dude." The Original Edward shuddered at the sexy sexy thought, feeling his knees go weak. 

"I don't have any lube, we're gonna have to use pizza grease," Original Edward informed the boy, voice waveing a bit.

"Thats fine, i just want a slice of margerita up my hershey highway asap, bro." Clone Edward breathd. He lowered himself so that he was on all fours, ass in the air. Original edward wiped his fingers around on the remaining pizza slices, greasing them up. He pushed down the waistband of his clone's boxers, one greasy finger teasing at the other's taint before pressing lightly against his puckered virgin hole.

$1.99 with Rebate Edward moaned wontonly as his carbon copy pushed a finger inside of his asshole. Original Edward smirked and added another finger, which made the other mewl at the sensation. He curled his fingers and scisored them, searching for the other's joy button. It was obvious that he'd found it when his copy keemed loudly.

The first Edward took a slice of pizza and rolled it up, crust first, placing it into his own mouth and getting it slick with his own saliva before taking his fingers out of the others butthole and replacing them with the pizza. Copy Edwards ass took it easily, greedely sucking the food in. Copy Edward groaned as the other Edward began fucking him with the slice, moving it in and out of him at a punishing pace.

"O-o-oh g-o-od, Edward I-Im gonna~" He whined. Original Edward leaned in close to the other's ear and whispered. 

"That's it, be a good slut and cum for daddy~" he mormured, speeding his actions up. Copy Edward shivered and jizzed without having his dongle touched, biting his lip and whimpering. Original Edward retractored the pizza from the other's shit chute, tossing it back in the box. "Turn around." He commanded.

Copy Edward complayed with his order, lying on his back and spreading his legs. Original Edward slicked his own wanger up with pizza grease, hiking the other boy's legs up around his waist. "Ah, fuck~" his clone mewled as his hole was breached once again. 

"Ah, fuck, you're so tight~" 100% Authentic Angus Beef Steak Edward hissed, taking a moment to let the other ajust to his thick wing-wang invading the inner piping of his chocolate fountain. He leaned down, leaving a hicky on his copy s shoulder. He nopped lightly at the boys nipple, making him gasp and sigh. 

"I won't break, you can move." He whined, moving his hips upward. Original Edward didn't think twice before jackhammering into the other, setting a quick rhithm to his thrusting and hitting his copy's pleasure walnut every time.

A chorus of moans and cursing filled the air as the two Edwards drew close to their climax. Copy Edward hit his first, fireworks exploding behind his eyes as he came for a second time. Somehow it felt even better than the first. Original Edward fucked him through his organsm before he came too, shooting his load inside of his copy, affectively creaming his twinkie. 

Original Edward pulled his man meat out of the other, colappsing on top of him and breathing heavily. The two shared a lazy kiss, slow and sensual.

"Well, that was pretty amazing, if I do say so myself." Copy Edward sighed. Original Edward nodded. "Yes it was, and I do." The two chuckled softly as they lied there on the ground, covered in sweat, grease, and love seed.

"I wonder what Aiden would do if he figured out there where two of us." Original Edward mused. Copy Edward looked up at him, a gleam of misschef in his eye. 

"You know, I've always wanted to have a threesome."


End file.
